Practice
by Yuaki1707
Summary: It was a ritual of theirs; to visit each other and catch up on when they didn't see each other. But, this time, Itachi hadn't expected to be practice for Hana's upcoming seduction mission. ItaHana ItachixHana


Practice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS FANFICTION: **In this fanfiction, Itachi wasn't killed and he along with Sasuke were allowed back into Konoha.

It had become a tradition of theirs; every fortnight they would visit each other and catch up on anything and everything. This time, it was Hana's turn to visit him at the Uchiha compound. She had already knocked at the door and waited for her old team mate to let her in. She had left the Haimaru Brothers at home; she liked the silence that came from the Uchiha and her canines would ruin it.

Her mind was brought back to reality when the door opened and Itachi stood in its frame. He immediately welcomed her inside and walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea. The Inuzuka princess took her usual place on one of the large couches in the living room. A few minutes later and the the raven head joined her on the opposite couch, placing her tea on the table between them.

"How have you been?" It was always the first question that was asked by either one of them. This time it was the Uchiha who had started their conversation.

"Fine and you?" He simply nodded in reply, but she understood him. She was his team mate for a while and learned to read the Uchiha through his body language instead of his words. She had also learned that when he spoke, he seemed very wise and his words often had a double meaning to them.

"The Jounin exams are coming up and Kiba wants to participate. Do you think Sasuke will too?"

"Yes. He's confident that he'll be successful. What about you? Won't you participate?"

"I'm fine with staying a chuunin. Besides, I like staying in the village and being a vet. My skills are for tracking and healing. Yours suit the battlefield better and other high ranked missions."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Hana. You have more skills than that."

"Like what?" She asked curiously. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. His eyebrows furrowed and she knew what it meant; he was wondering if he should tell her what he was about to say or not. From the small blush on his face, she already had an idea of what he was thinking.

"It's not important." He whispered, but being an Inuzuka, she heard him loud and clear.

"Then you wouldn't have brought it up," she countered. He sighed, knowing he lost.

"You have skills that could be used on other missions," he said, trying to be vague.

"Like seduction missions. That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" she asked. He nodded, trying to stay away from the subject. He personally didn't like the thought of women using their bodies for missions; they're supposed to be a temple. On top of that, he specifically didn't like the idea of his old team mate and best friend flirting with other men. He admitted he was quite protective of the Inuzuka princess and possibly even a bit possessive.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the subject," he apologised.

"You didn't, I did. Besides, it would have probably come up anyway, since I'm heading off tomorrow to-" when the brunette had realised her mistake, she immediately stopped her sentence, but it was too late. The man across her already knew what she was going to say and his hands clenched around the tea cup in his hands as he tried to control his emotions.

An awkward silence followed and neither knew what to say about their previous subject. He didn't like her going on seduction missions but he knew he couldn't talk her out of it or get the Hokage to change her mind about who to send. Besides, Hana was a kunoichi and this was one of the ways she proved herself; showing that she can do seduction mission as well as being an excellent tracker and vet.

"Itachi," she said softly, waiting for the Uchiha to look at her. When she saw him give a nod of acknowledgement, she knew she had his attention and that he was waiting for her to continue.

"Why do you dislike me going on seduction missions?" She had always noticed his uneasiness on the subject, but he had never actually told her why he disliked it so much.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" he asked trying to avoid the subject. He usually got straight to the point with things, but this was the one and only subject that he couldn't face head on.

"Please answer me, Itachi," she tried again. He sighed in defeat, knowing she would win anyway.

"I just don't like the idea of you offering your body to distract men so you can get the necessary information from them."

"Come on, you know that I can handle myself. Besides, I don't go on seduction missions very often."

"How often do you go on those missions?" As much as he hated the subject, curiosity got the better of him and he had wondered quite a few times how often she had to offer up her body for these missions.

"Maybe once every three to six months; depends how often seduction missions are needed. I don't go as often as the other kunoichi's anyway because I'm usually needed here for my vet skills." He nodded, no emotion showing on his face but inside, he felt relieved.

"Itachi, can I ask you a favour?" The sharingan user noticed the way she started tapping her fingers and staring intently into the tea cup in her hands. He knew that in her language, it meant she was nervous.

"What is it?"

"Would you allow me to...uh...umm...oh, never mind." She kept glancing everywhere but him and her fingers were still tapping the tea cup.

"You know you can tell me anything, Hana. I don't care what you say, I will still treat you the same way. So, please tell me what you wanted to say." He use a soothing and calm tone, trying to make his point clear; she could trust him, no matter what.

"I was wondering...if you would let me...uh...umm...useyoutupracticeforthemissio n." She had mumbled the last part, but he already understood what she had meant by the blush on her face and the fact that she still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"Fine." As much as he denied it, he was a little excited to think that the woman in front of him would seduce him. Yet, at the same time, he dreaded it, wondering how he would react and if he could control himself. Some might not agree with him, but he found the Inuzuka princess very attractive.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he looked back at the woman sitting on the other couch. She was blushing even harder than before. She had heard his answer and she wondered how this would end. She had wanted to use him for practice because he always looked emotionless and he was in perfect control of himself. Also, she couldn't deny how handsome the Uchiha was.

She took a deep breath, readying herself. She stood up and walked over to the Uchiha, sitting next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed her breasts against his arm. She placed light kisses on his neck and up his jaw, resting her lips at his ear.

"Hey handsome." Her voice was sultry and he had to remind himself that he was only there for her to practice on. Her other hand started roaming on his clothed chest and the rest of her body started to push even close to the raven head.

"How about you and me in a hotel room tonight?" He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to control himself from taking her up on her offer. He knew the Inuzuka hadn't meant what she had said, but he was definitely considering it in his mind.

She swung her leg over his legs, straddling him and her lips lightly brushing over his. "Well...you up for it?" He hadn't expected her to take it this far but there was no mistaking that her lips had just met his. His control snapped. One hand was around her waist, pulling her closer and the other was on her head, to keep her from breaking the kiss. She gasped in surprise when she felt his arms move and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

When he needed air, he broke away from her and he could hear their laboured breathing. "W-why? I though you didn't like women offering up their bodies-"

"No. I don't like it when **you** have to offer up your body. You belong to me and I won't let any other man look nor touch you lustfully." She had understood his unspoken message: _I love you_. She kissed him again, but this time it was more passionate and loving. He knew the meaning behind it: _I love you too. _Before they could take it any further, they heard the door open.

Hana quickly got off Itachi and escaped through the back door. They would see each other again; it was like an unspoken agreement. Through the front door, the other Uchiha entered and the first thing he noticed was the two cups of tea left forgotten on the table. The next thing he saw was his older brother looking slightly dishevelled and breathing more heavily than usual.

"Sooooo...wanna explain the bulge in your pants?" Sasuke smirked when he noticed his older brother tense a little and let out a silent groan. The younger Uchiha finally had some blackmail to use on his older brother. Maybe Hana should use Itachi for practice more often.

**Hey guys :) Sorry this is up so late. The last part isn't necessary, but I wanted to add a bit of humour and I kind of wanted Sasuke to enter and tease Itachi XD **


End file.
